Kodomo jidai no omoide ( Souvenir d'enfance)
by AmyDrack
Summary: Petite histoire créer dans le cadre d'un concours d'une durée d'une semaine sur l'univers de Re:Zéro. L'histoire permet au travers d'un personnage OC de découvrir l'envers du décor du passé de Rem et Ram. Je précise que cette histoire n'affecte pas la trame principale. Voilà, je vous laisse donc découvrir ce oneshot qui est également ma première fanfiction. Bonne lecture !


Je trouvais ma vie ennuyante. Je vivais dans un petit village, éloigné de toute ville et surtout de toute vie. Je passais mon temps à observer ce qui m'entourait mais peu importe combien j'attendais, aucun nouveau visage n'apparaissait. D'autres distractions pouvaient être trouvées mais elles semblaient se répéter. Les autres enfants du village se contentaient de ce qu'ils voyaient. Mais ça ne me suffisait pas. Je voulais découvrir d'autres horizons. Les livres me permettaient de réduire mon impatience mais m'incitaient également à partir. J'étais pourtant bien trop jeune pour le faire. C'est pourquoi, ce jour-là, j'ai franchi la barrière qui séparait le village de l'immense forêt. Je ne l'avais pas franchi par envie de désobéir, mais à cause d'une curiosité débordante. Il était courant de raconter que si un enfant osait pénétrer à l'intérieur, un horrible démon viendrait le dévorer. C'est le genre d'histoire qu'on comptait aux enfants pour les effrayer, pourtant, ces récits n'avaient jamais fonctionné sur moi. En effet, je ne croyais qu'en ce que je voyais. Et si un cruel oni se terrait réellement dans cette forêt, j'aurai pu dire que ma vie s'était terminée de manière excitante.

Alors, dès que je fus certains qu'aucun regard n'était tourné vers moi. J'avais enjambé du mieux que je pouvais la frontière en bois et m'étais enfoncé dans la forêt. Je me souviens avoir été excité du début à la fin, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel mais c'était différent et c'était ce que je voulais. Malheureusement, je m'étais peut-être un peu trop excité et avait totalement perdu de vue le sentier. La nuit finit par tomber et la peur commença à surgir. Peu importe combien de fois j'avais essayé, je fus incapable de retrouver mon chemin. Je me suis maudit pendant de longues minutes et les larmes commencèrent à couler. J'avais comme seuls compagnons un petit animal qui se blotissait contre mes jambes et les nombreux bruits d'origines inconnus de la forêt. Alors même que la terreur avait pris le pas sur le reste, une jeune fille de mon âge aux cheveux couleurs pêches et aux yeux rouges tels des flammes vint me secourir. Je m'étais dit, à la seconde où je l'avais vu, qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Pourtant, ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'en eu la confirmation. Pour moi, elle fut l'ange qui m'avait sauvé mais elle était de ceux qui étaient rejetés en tant que démon. Ses premières paroles furent des insultes en mon encontre mais ses premiers gestes furent de me guider jusqu'à son foyer en toute sécurité. Je ne pouvais que lui être reconnaissant de m'avoir tendu la main. J'avais alors découvert qu'un village entier existé au sein de ce lieu perçu si dangereux par les miens. Il était plus grand mais aussi au style plus ancien que ce à quoi j'étais habitué. La famille de cette enfant m'avait gentiment héberger cette nuit-là. C'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance des deux jumelles, l'aînée à la langue bien pendue, Ram et la cadette plus discrète, Rem.

À mon retour, mes parents m'avaient longuement fait la morale, cependant, je n'avais pas attendu pour revenir. C'était même devenu mon principal lieu de jeu. En effet, dès que l'occasion se présentait, je retournais rendre visite à mes désormais amies. En réalité, Ram ne semblait guère m'apprécier, mais plutôt me supporter car au contraire de sa soeur, Rem attendais chacune de mes visites. D'une certaine manière, elle était comme moi, curieuse. Je n'étais pas le seul à me lasser de ma vie isolée. De plus, je me rendis vite compte que sa situation était compliquée. Rem vivait dans l'ombre de son aînée et bien qu'elle semblait l'accepter en apparence, cela lui pesait beaucoup. J'en étais certain. Ma présence semblait la soulagé d'une certaine manière. Alors, au risque de paraître gênant, je revenais. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui la rendait si insignifiante aux yeux du village. Ram était considéré comme une génie mais je n'en connaissais pas la raison non plus. J'étais un peu perdu et bien que cela ne me regardait sans doute pas, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en mêler. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. J'ai toutefois fini par remarquer que j'étais régulièrement éloigné par Rem d'une zone du village, la cascade. Je choisi ainsi de mettre en place un plan. J'avais prévu de me promener avec Rem dans la forêt et faire en sorte que l'on se dirige lentement vers cette endroit où il semblait se dérouler un rituel dans lequel participait Ram. Finalement, ce fut d'une manière bien différente que prévu que j'appris la vérité.

Malgré qu'aucune interdiction stricte n'existait, Rem a d'abord été réticente pour cette excursion. Je fus pourtant assez convainquant pour qu'elle accepte. Heureusement, sa mère poule de soeur n'était pas présente grâce à l'intervention de plusieurs adultes. Ainsi, nous nous étions dirigés vers la forêt. Nous conversions joyeusement comme à notre habitude, ou plutôt je ne cessais de parler de tout et de rien de manière excité et elle me répondait gentiment en souriant. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais ne négligeait aucun détail de paroles pourtant sans importance. Lorsque je m'emballais ainsi, je marchais souvent dos à la route que l'on suivait. C'est dans l'un de ses moments qu'une bête décida de s'en prendre à nous. J'aperçu le regard rempli de peur qu'elle dirigea dans ma direction ou en réalité, juste derrière moi. J'avais ainsi réalisé la situation au moment même où l'impact d'une énorme patte avait atteint mon dos. Par chance, la bête avait mis plus de force qu'elle ne le souhaitait et m'avait envoyé hors de sa portée. Le coup ne provoqua que de légères éraflures provoquées par l'atterrissage et un hématome sur le point d'impact. Le résultat restait douloureux mais plutôt bon. Cependant, ma position ne me permettait ni de voir correctement la confrontation ni d'intervenir avec rapidité. Rem se plaça presque immédiatement entre la créature et moi-même. Elle semblait prête à se battre. Encore une fois, je ne comprenais pas. Il fallait fuir, c'était la seule solution ! C'était ce que mon esprit me criait.

Pourtant, le combat interne de Rem était tout autre. En effet, elle savait qu'elle pouvait se battre, elle appartenait à une race puissante après tout. Mais depuis son plus jeune âge, Rem avait appris à se méfier des humains. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne devait pas les aimer mais leur cacher sa nature d'oni était primordiale. Pour éviter tout problème, c'était le plus simple. Alors, lorsque cet étranger était arrivé, elle pensait l'aider poliment et ne plus jamais le revoir. Si elle était honnête, elle avait été déçu, c'était le premier humain qu'elle rencontrait et voulait en profiter. Mais, selon ses enseignements, elle ne devait pas. Elle l'oublierait rapidement de toute façon. C'est ce qu'elle prévoyait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir revenir le lendemain et encore moins les suivants. Elle avait essayé d'agir comme les autres, les membres du village jouaient la comédie en sa présence comme si tout était normal, comme s'il ne les gênait pas, comme s'ils n'avaient rien à cacher. Pourtant, plus elle passait du temps avec cet humain, plus elle voulait le revoir. Peu importe combien de fois elle s'était persuadée que cette amitié allait causer plus de problèmes que de bénéfices, elle n'a pas pu y renoncer. Pour elle, tant qu'il n'apprennait pas sa nature, tout irait bien. Alors, lorsque cette situation s'est formée. Elle a eu peur, peur de perdre son seul ami. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait plus hésité où des conséquences plus grave comme la mort de ce dernier arriverait. S'il advenait qu'il est peur d'elle, elle en serait triste, certe, mais elle savait, qu'un jour, il le découvrirait. Ainsi, toute hésitation disparue de son regard pour faire place à une détermination féroce et des éclairs commencèrent à apparaître sur le sommet de son visage.

Fuir, était la seule solution qui m'apparut. Pourtant, mon corps n'avait pas tenté un instant de le faire. Je ne criais pas, ne tremblais pas, et n'esquissais pas un seul mouvement. Je me sentais en confiance, en sécurité, sans comprendre pourquoi. La réponse arriva avec un éclair ou plutôt plusieurs. Ils provenaient d'un endroit bien trop insolite pour moi, le front de Rem. Accompagnant les éclairs, une magnifique corne blanche émergea du centre de son visage. À cet instant, les rôles semblaient s'inverser. La bête ne ressemblait qu'à une simple proie et Rem resplendissait de puissance. En réalité, je fus le seul à être aussi atteint par cette transformation. La bête ne pris peur qu'après avoir reçu de sévères blessures. Peut-être que le faible humain que j'étais à l'époque avait influencé cette impression. Mais durant ce combat, elle m'a paru belle. Elle dégageait une impression de puissance et de liberté qui m'avait éblouie. J'étais incapable de bouger par admiration. Pourtant, elle ne sembla pas le comprendre de cette façon. Elle crut peut-être que j'étais terrifié. Son attitude plus réservée repris le dessus et elle détourna les yeux de ma direction, semblant attendre une réaction de ma part. Ce changement me permit de retrouver autant l'usage de la parole que de mes membres. Cependant, contrairement à mes habitudes, je ne dis rien. Je m'étais levé pour me diriger dans sa direction. Mes mouvements semblaient lent, peut-être la douleur agissait telle encore, mais ils ne possédaient pas une once d'hésitation. Lorsque je me suis tenu suffisamment près d'elle, Rem releva la tête, indécise ou plutôt craintive. Personnellement, j'étais loin de tout cela, j'admirais juste l'objet de ma curiosité. Sa corne, toujours présente sur le sommet de son visage, semblait illuminé tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle m'attirait plus que tout ce que j'avais pu observer. Ma main se dirigea instinctivement vers celle-ci. Je l'a toucha délicatement absorbé par sa beauté. Je ne remarqua donc qu'après la gêne de sa prioritaire. Je finis par détourner mon attention de sa corne pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Alors comme ça, tu es une oni ? Introduis-je de la manière la plus nonchalante possible.

Et ça ne te fait pas peur ? Répondit-elle après avoir acquiescer timidement.

On raconte dans mon village que les onis sont des monstres assoiffés de sang mais quand je te regarde là maintenant je ne vois qu'une chose, et je me demande, comment une chose aussi pur et blanche peut-elle être assimilé à quelque chose de mauvais ?

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux un instant puis les détourna à nouveau, un léger rougissement apparaissant.

Évidemment, ce ne sont que des histoires. Notre peuple est bon comme tu as pu le voir.

Elle commença à marcher d'une manière faussement fière en direction du village sans attendre un quelconque mouvement de ma part. Il m'avait semblé voir à cet instant qu'elle était bien la soeur de son aînée.

À notre retour au village, Ram avait accouru dans notre direction. Elle laissa apparaître une légère inquiétude, une expression bien rare de sa part, qui disparut rapidement. Sans qu'aucun mot fut prononcé, elle savait déjà qu'une attaque avait eu lieu. Après une inspection minutieuse de sa soeur, elle m'emmena à un adulte pour me faire soigner. Un certain silence s'installa après le départ du parent, Ram nous fixait d'un oeil sévère semblant chercher le coupable, celui qui avait envisagé cette expédition. Au final, arrivant à la conclusion qu'il était inutile de le faire, elle soupira et reprit son habituel visage inexpressif.

Dès lors je m'étais enfin senti intégrer. Les diverses interrogations disparurent au fil du temps. J'appris les capacités impressionnantes de Ram en magie qu'elle pratiquait régulièrement près de la cascade. Je découvris sa clairvoyance qui lui avait permis de me trouver ce fameux soir et de voir l'attaque de la bête. Le sentiment global d'être un intru avait été dissipé. Si jusqu'à maintenant, je passais un temps plutôt important avec les filles, le village oni était désormais presque devenu mon propre logis. Mes parents étaient plutôt occupé entre la naissance de ma petite soeur et leur travail respectif. Ainsi, j'étais assez libre et suffisamment malin pour être présent aux bons moments. J'avais souhaité à un moment faire parti intégrant du village caché dans la forêt. Mais l'arrivée de ma soeur dans la famille, m'avait sorti cette idée de la tête. Sans m'en apercevoir, l'alternance entre ces deux foyers m'avait permis de recouvrer le goût à la vie jusqu'alors fade. Pourtant malgré le bonheur que je possédais à cette période, c'est moi qui y mis fin.

Tout commença lors d'une simple dispute. Les enfants du village jouaient régulièrement aux jeux de poursuite. L'un représentant la menace et l'autre la proie avec parfois le héro qui s'ajoutait au groupe. Ils déblatéraient souvent les bêtises racontées dans les histoires. Si par le passé, elles ne m'affectaient aucunement, désormais, elles m'irritaient au plus haut point. Bien que je me contenais généralement, j'avais fini par réagir. Juste une petite dispute de gamins dans laquelle, pour prouver mes dires, j'avais affirmé connaître des démons. Une simple déclaration, sortie naturellement. Malheureusement, les rumeurs vont vite, et se transforment rapidement en vérité. Bientôt tout le village était au courant, bien que peu ne la prenait au sérieux. L'information s'étendit au delà des limites de la région et atteint les oreilles d'un groupe malfaisant. Ce dernier était et restera très connu pour sa folie et sa dangerosité. Pourtant, peu d'entres-nous connaissions leur description physique. Ils étaient arrivés, dans leur tenue violette et visages dans l'ombre, pour se ''tenir informer'' selon les adultes. Ils décidèrent d'approcher le soi-disant colporteur de la rumeur, c'est-à-dire moi. L'un d'eux se détacha du groupe et retira son capuchon. Son sourire était emprunt d'une grande malice qui rendrait n'importe qui mal à l'aise. Dès que son regard s'était porté sur mon être, je m'étais senti glacé de la tête au pied. Il était inconcevable que ces choses soit non seulement humaines mais tout simplement bienveillantes. Je ne comprenais pas comment les habitants du village ne pouvaient s'en rendre compte, en effet, son regard débordait de folie. J'en étais certain, ces types ne devaient rien savoir. Lorsque je réussis à articuler suffisamment, je nia absolument tous mes dires précédents, affirmant que je ne souhaitais que me faire remarquer et que j'en étais désormais honteux. Après un instant qui me parut être une éternité, l'homme se détourna et rejoignit son groupe. Ils semblèrent l'accepter facilement et disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Pourtant loin d'être soulagé, je me sentais toujours en proie à une terreur intense. Malgré tout, je pus la cacher aux yeux de ma mère qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Enlevant la sueur de mon visage, je me dirigea en direction de la forêt. Un mauvais pressentiment, pressé mes pas. Une pensée soudaine m'immobilisa à seulement quelques mètres de la barrière. Et si le culte m'observait actuellement en attendant que je leur donne la position du village oni ? Les simples planches de bois s'offrant à ma vue me parurent subitement comme une frontière infranchissable. Je ne pouvais pas retourner là-bas. Pas maintenant. Je devais attendre d'être sûr et certain d'être seul. Ce soir. Ce soir sera le bon moment. C'est avec ces paroles en tête que je retourna auprès de ma famille.

J'attendais ce moment depuis des heures. La nuit était définitivement tombée et plus aucune présence autre que ma famille endormie ne pouvait être senti. Je ne serais même pas capable de dire d'où me venaient ces impressions, l'instinct ? Sans doute. Mais j'étais assez confiant pour m'y fier. Le plus silencieusement et discrètement possible, je m'étais dirigé vers le village. Cette fois sans une seule hésitation, je sauta par dessus la barrière me permettant dès lors d'accélérer. Je devais les prévenir du danger qui planait au dessus d'eux. Ces cultistes ne pouvaient rien leur apporter de bon. Connaissant le chemin par coeur, je franchis les divers obstacles avec aisance. Cependant, un élément m'intrigua. C'était calme, normal en pleine nuit, mais c'était trop calme. Il n'y avait aucun son permettant de repérer ne serait-ce qu'un seul animal. À contrario, une odeur commençait à se faire sentir. Mon odorat n'étant pas très développé, il me fallut un certain temps pour la reconnaître. Le brûler ! Ça sentait le brûler ! Dès que la réalisation de ce que ça impliquait me traversa l'esprit, mes pas s'accélèrent à un rythme jamais atteint. Impossible. C'était impossible. Le village serait toujours là. Il devait être toujours là ! Mon esprit refusait d'accepter l'inévitable malgré l'odeur du sang qui me parvenait désormais. Pourtant, lorsque je m'arrêta. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais à bout de souffle ou encore vidé de mes forces. Mais bien à cause du choc que provoqua le spectacle qu'offrait ce qui avait été un magnifique village dorénavant dévoré par l'horreur des flammes, que je dû me rendre à l'évidence. J'avais provoqué la fin de ce village.

Je m'étais littéralement effondré sur place. Mes jambes refusaient de me porter. Mes larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler. Mes mains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trembler. Je voulais aller les aider, ou au moins essayer, du mieux que je pouvais. Je voulais leur porter secours, ou au moins voir ce que j'avais fait, ce que j'avais provoqué. Je voulais détruire ceux qui avaient osé profaner ce lieu, les punir pour cette infâme crime, les faire souffrir. La haine montait en moi, pourtant, elle fut insuffisante. C'était lorsqu'un cultiste remarqua ma présence que j'étais revenu à la réalité. Je n'étais qu'un enfant terrifié. Peu importe combien j'espérais que cet homme disparaisse, ce dernier s'approchait inexorablement avec ce sourire malsain et son visage taché de sang. Peu importe à quel point j'avais essayé de bouger ou de me battre, j'en avais été incapable parce que j'avais peur. J'étais littéralement terrorisé. Il allait sans doute me tuer. Je pouvais fuir, la fuite était la meilleur solution. C'était encore une fois la seule option qui m'était parvenu. Je n'étais au final qu'un lâche incapable d'aider qui que ce soit. Non. C'était faux. J'étais juste humain. Qui plus ai un enfant. Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais trop faible, alors autant vivre. Lorsque j'accepta mon impuissance, mes pensées se fixèrent sur ce seul et unique objectif. Commençant par de simples mouvements vains, en passant par quelques pas fragiles à reculons, je finis par me relever totalement et retourner sur mes pas. J'avais voulu m'éloigner le plus possible en espérant qu'il se désintéresserait de moi, ou encore de le semer dans la forêt. Cependant, les flammes avaient suffisamment atteint cette dernière pour obstruer le chemin. En effet, un arbre tomba en plein milieu du passage que j'empruntais. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, j'avais dérivé de ma direction initiale pour revenir en parti vers le village. Perdu dans ma course folle, j'étais incapable de savoir à quel distance se trouvait l'homme, le bruit de ses pas était suffisant pour m'assurer qu'il se trouvait toujours à ma poursuite. Je n'osais pas même un instant détourner le regard, chaque seconde était précieuse et pouvait être déterminante pour ma survie, ou encore pour ma mort. Pourtant, lorsque ce son me parvint, je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder, même furtivement. C'était elles. Je les reconnu immédiatement. Rem portait difficilement sa soeur blessée et inconsciente. Elle cherchait sans doute à fuir tout comme moi. Mon poursuivant aurait bientôt été capable de les apercevoir. Si les cultistes cherchaient à exterminer les démons, ils s'en iraient les tuer et je pourrais fuir. J'aurai pu avoir ce fil de pensée et être sauvé. Pourtant, seul la possibilité qu'elles puissent mourir m'affecta. Il n'en était pas question. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire. Elles avaient survécu ! Je n'avais peut-être pas tout gâcher. Peu importe, je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir autant. Mes lèvres et mon corps bougèrent naturellement. Mes pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement, provoquant un léger soulèvement de poussière, mes jambes se tournèrent vers l'assaillant qui se trouvait alors à peine à un mètre. Nos corps s'entrechoquèrent presque, lorsque je cria de toute mon âme, voulant enfouir ma peur le plus profondément possible, en me jetant désespérément sur ma proie. Malgré l'étonnement provoqué, je ne fus même pas capable de le plaquer au sol. De plus, cela lui permis de m'attraper. Pourtant, un sourire se forma sur mon visage. Le cultiste avait été déstabilisé et toute son attention était désormais dirigée sur moi, les filles étaient donc parvenu à s'enfuir. Je l'espérais en tout cas. Dès lors, je pu discerner ses traits, c'était le cultiste qui m'avait interrogé. La peur revînt de plein fouet. J'étais mort. Ce visage représentait la mort elle-même qui me poursuivait depuis mon péché. Mon sourire se transforma en un rire, un rire fou que seul ceux ayant perdu la conviction qu'il pouvait vivre connaissent. Ce visage fut la dernière chose que je vis avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Je pensais ne jamais me réveiller, être tombé dans un sommeil éternel ou encore ouvrir les yeux dans une sorte d'au-delà. Pourtant, lorsque j'entrouvris les yeux, plus qu'un paradis lumineux, c'est un endroit sinistre qui s'offra à ma vu. Je mis quelques instants pour discerner mon entourage. J'étais dans une espèce de cave sombre avec les mains enchaînées. Après plusieurs minutes, j'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprochant. J'avais élevé mon regard pour découvrir quel était mon interlocuteur, dans d'autres circonstances mon sang se serait glacé, mais le fait de revoir cet homme, encore une fois, ne me fis rien. En fait, rien que ce fameux regard était comme vide. Je sentais un tel contraste avec le trop plein d'émotions ressenti dernièrement. L'homme me parla durant un très long moment, prononçant des paroles ayant plus ou moins de sens, s'emballant avec le temps comme enivré. Ces paroles s'enchaînant sans arrêt aurait dû au minimum m'irriter mais c'est à peine si elle m'ennuyait. En réalité, je ne les écoutais pas vraiment jusqu'à ce moment.

Veux-tu devenir un membre du culte ?

Ces paroles auraient dû entraîner un éclat de rire de ma part tellement elles étaient ridicules. Pourtant, j'en étais incapable. Je réfléchissais sérieusement à la proposition. J'avais, durant le carnage, accepté ma mort. Cette dernière n'étant pas venu, mon coeur s'accrochait encore à ma petite existence. Le plus simple pour y parvenir était d'aller dans le sens de l'ennemi. Si je rejoignais le culte, je vivrais. Peu importait les raisons pour lesquelles on voulait que je les rejoigne. J'étais certain que le choix qui était à ma porté définirait si je posséderait un avenir ou non. Je voulais en avoir un. Je voulais vivre. Mais si je faisais ce choix, je trahirais mes amies, qui avaient tout perdu à cause d'eux. Je rejoindrais un groupe de fous, j'en perdrais mon humanité. Le choix d'accepter et de m'enfuir par la suite me paraissait n'être qu'un vain espoir. Finalement, une simple coulée de larmes s'échappa de mes yeux lorsque j'attrapa la main qu'on me tendait. J'arrêtai le dilemme en arrêtant de réfléchir, j'avais choisi de vivre. Je ne sais pas si les pleurs qui coulèrent cette nuit-là était dû à une grande tristesse, une certaine culpabilité, ou encore une vaste douleur mais je cessa de penser à partir de ce moment. Les couleurs qu'avaient repris la vie,s'effacèrent à nouveau pour devenir bien plus fade. J'étais devenu un ''enfoiré de cultiste'' comme j'aurais dit à l'époque.

On se retrouve des années plus tard, peut-être dix. Je ne fais pas attention. Je suis toujours en vie, toujours entouré de fous, bien que je le sois certainement aussi depuis. J'ai disparu, mon existence à disparue. Je suis devenu un nouvel être, mon ancien ayant été effacé ou plutôt mangé. Je ne sais pas si tous les membres du clan doivent passés par là mais je l'ai vu un jour. Un être assez petit semblant à peine plus âgé que moi, aux cheveux longs, qui serait un archevêque. La sensation était étrange, il me semblait avoir perdu une partie de moi. Alors qu'en réalité, c'était les autres qui avait perdu tout souvenir de mon existence. Dès lors, je suis devenu un membre à part entière de ce maudit culte et j'ai tué. Tué est même devenu un travail quotidien. On suit les ordres de l'évangile, peu importe ce qui y est noté. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un s'en soucier vraiment. Ai-je déjà dit qu'ils étaient fous ? Des vies sont régulièrement prises, je fais ce dont j'ai toujours, et surtout cette nuit-là, été le plus répugner. Pourtant, rien de tout cela ne m'affecte vraiment. J'ai cessé d'y penser en attendant qu'on me libère. Pourquoi ai-je fait ce choix ? Aujourd'hui, je le regrette plus que tout. Il m'a entièrement brisé. Alors, j'attend. Qu'est-ce que j'attend, et qu'est-ce que j'entend pas libération, je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais je sais que j'aimerais les revoir. C'est la dernière chose qui me reste, l'espoir de les revoir un jour, Rem, Ram ou ma famille. Les jumelles doivent avoir désormais 17 ans et ma soeur, 10. Elle doit avoir bien grandit. Peut-être ai-je d'autres frères et soeurs. Même s'ils ne se souviennent plus de moi, ne me connaissent pas, je voudrais les revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Dernièrement, l'évangile de mon supérieur, l'archevêque de la paresse, Betelgeuse Romanée-Conti indique qu'il faut faire passer une épreuve à une certaine demi-elfe. Elle se trouverait dans le domaine Mathers, appartenant au plus grand magicien du royaume. Un ennemi à ne clairement pas sous-estimé et à ne surtout pas affronté, c'est la menace que représente Roswaal L. Mathers. On devait donc attendre que l'une de ses fameuses absences arrive. On choisit également une période où seule une domestique séjourner avec notre cible. Nous prévoyons de nous rapprocher par étape du manoir, en commençant par l'extermination des villageois à proximité pour ensuite frapper directement. C'était simple mais rien n'aurait dû nous faire obstacle. Pourtant, ils sont arrivés. Peut-être une vingtaine, ayant certains l'allure de mercenaires, dirigé par un homme bien insignifiant à le tenue étrange. Ne pas se fier aux apparences est un bon credo. Il parvint sans savoir comment à apprendre les circonstances de l'attaque et à la renverser entièrement. Il retarda notre assault et élimina les divers membres. Il s'en pris par la suite à la plus grande menace, Betelgeuse. De mon côté, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'avais quitté mon poste et m'étais dirigé vers le village. Je croise sur mon chemin un ensemble de charrettes chargées des habitants d'Arlam. Je souhaite accomplir mon travail. Ainsi, je me place à l'avant pour arrêter les fuyards. Seule la moitié du village se trouve dans cette direction, ils s'étaient sans doute répartie en deux groupes. Je suis ici la seule menace, et seule une personne pouvait défendre ces simples civils. Elle se trouvait également en tête et se dirigeait en direction d'un certain ''sanctuaire''. Elle est une petite femme en tenu de domestique, elle ne possède en aucun cas une allure guerrière hormis ses yeux qui semble lancer des éclairs. Une simple baguette à la main, et du vent l'entourant, faisant s'envoler ses cheveux couleurs pêches. Son attitude et sa magie lui permettant de dégager une impression de puissance au fur et à mesure que ses pas se rapprochent. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'inquiétude qui me fait écarquiller les yeux, mais bien la surprise. Elle a grandit et légèrement changé de coiffure mais c'est toujours la même personne, une oni fière et confiante, Ram. Pas le moins du monde concernée ou déstabilisée par ma surprise, et semblant vouloir en finir vite, elle se jette sur moi accompagnée de ses vents destructeurs. Si j'esquive son coup ce n'est que de justesse. Elle continue à me lancer divers sorts sans faire de pause. Désormais plus fort, je peux clairement les discerner et les esquiver, me permettant même de voir des failles et de pouvoir attaquer. Mais je reste sur la défensive. Seule une certaine fatigue réduit le rythme de me parades. Je peux apercevoir les même difficultés de l'autre côté du ring. En effet, malgré qu'elle le cache, chaque attaque magique semble l'épuiser d'avantage. Je veux lui dire d'arrêter et de se reposer. Mais comment puis-je faire une telle chose ? Je suis l'ennemi à abattre. Je ne suis plus cet ami, qu'elle a dorénavant oublié. Pour mettre fin au combat, il faut que l'un de nous perdent. Je ne peux la blesser alors le résultat est simple. Mon pied trébuche et l'attaque me frappe de plein fouet. Je sens mon sang s'échapper de ma poitrine. Désormais à terre, la capuche relevé à cause du vent, et mon exécuteur me surplombant prêt à me donner le coup final. Comme prévu, aucuns signes ne montrèrent qu'elle me reconnaissait. Au final, j'allai être tué par la personne qui m'avait sauvé. La vie est vraiment ironique. Néanmoins, ça me convient. Elle sera mon juge, et mon bourreau. La baguette dirigée dans ma direction, elle demanda :

''Pourquoi t'es-tu retenu ? Cultiste !'', elle accentue particulièrement le dernier mot avec haine.

''Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Ram. Alors achève-moi.''

''Ne me parles pas avec familiarité ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le demande pour que je le fasse, tu vas mourir ici.''

''Désolé, désolé jusqu'au bout je t'aurais énervé'', je ressens comme le besoin de parler, en sachant pertinemment que c'était inutile et incompréhensible pour elle.

''Ne me parles pas comme si nous nous connaissions'', ajouta-t-elle avec dégoût.

''Tu as raison, je dois te paraître bien étrange, enfin, je l'ai toujours été, non ?'', je parle avec une certaine nostalgie dans la voix, comme lorsque l'on reparle à de vieux amis.

''Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?'' , son ton devient incertain.

Elle sent quelque chose d'inaccessible remonter en elle. Elle ne comprend pas ce que ce sentiment représente. Elle ne comprend pas qui est cet homme. Elle entendit son rire. Il était léger mais discernable. Sa question le faisait rire. Elle était clairement confuse et lui aussi d'une certaine manière. Il se sentait juste bien.

''Après tout, tu es juste fou, n'est ce pas ?''

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, sa question était purement rhétorique. C'était juste la conclusion que son cerveau avait établi. Il ne comptait pas répondre non plus. Il n'avait rien à ajouter, il n'avait pas de réponse. Il attendit juste. Le vent se concentra autour du bâton blanc et se dirigea à une vitesse prodigieuse jusqu'à son cou. Il n'eut le temps de prononcer qu'un mot, un seul, qui représentait tout ce qu'il ressentait.

''Merci''

La lame de vent s'abattit à la seconde même où ses lèvres formèrent un sourire. Le sang s'échappa de la plaie avec lenteur mais l'être qu'héberger ce corps était déjà parti. Ces paupières se fermèrent définitivement, son souffle s'arrêta et son corps ne procéda plus à aucun mouvement. Il avait été libéré. La femme ayant mis fin à ces jours resta un instant, fermant les yeux, ne possédant plus de haine, mais juste ce qui semblait être une légère tristesse. Elle retourna cependant rapidement vers les villageois, effaçant toutes émotions de son visage et oubliant rapidement cet événement. C'est ainsi que la vie d'un enfant s'acheva, dans l'oublie.


End file.
